Soprannaturale Va Idirnáisiúnta
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: The boys go world-wide trying to prevent mass murders of  demons, angels, vampires, skinwalkers, rugarus, reapers, dijnn, witches, and almost everything supernatural. What's killing them? And why do they try to stop it? DeanxLisa SamxJo CasxOC


** Soprannaturale Va Idirnáisiúnta**

** (Supernatural Goes International)**

**I'm really sorry for not updating any of my other fics, but this idea came to me today (it wouldn't leave me alone so...) I am starting another one. This one I have actually finished and will post it in sections. I hope people like. **

**Summary: AU "Sam?" Asked Dean. "Did we just save a vampire?" "And a demon and a witch..." "I think we just lost our statuses as hunters." The boys go world-wide trying to prevent mass murders of demons, angels, vampires, skinwalkers, rugarus, reapers, dijnn, witches, and almost everything supernatural. What's killing them? And why do they try to stop it? DeanxLisa SamxJo CasxOC**

**Rating: Strong T, harsh language (in different languages), blood, major kick-ass violence, etc:**

**Soundtrack: You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC**

**Chapter 1 **

"Nothing is of its nature evil, and nothing is of its nature good. Evil is only excess, good is simply balance. All things are subject to abuse, all things are susceptible to beneficial use. And balance does not consist in denial, or excess of indulgence." - John Parsons

"How many nights will you be staying, Mr. Smith?" Asked the young, blonde motel clerk.

"We're paying by the day." Said , A.K.A Dean.

"Oh I see, so what are you and your brother doing in Charleston?"

"Business." Dean said.

"Well here is your room key. Have a nice stay in the Roadway Inn." She said, with a perky smile.

Dean walked back to the Impala where Sam was leaning against the hood. "Dude what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You didn't flirt with that clerk?" Said Sam.

"I'm not in the mood." Said Dean, walking to find their room.

"You? Not in the mood?"

Dean turned his back to Sam, as he opened he door.

"Is it because of Lisa?" Asked Sam.

"Now you're catching on college boy."

"It's that serious?"

"She has a boyfriend." Said Dean.

"But...dude how long does it take for you to open the freaking door?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Once you open the door, jerk."

"Dammit! The stupid key is jammed." Exclaimed Dean.

"Let me try." Said Sam, as he pushed Dean out of theway and tried to unlock the door.

"See you can't do it either!"

"Let me help you." Said a femine voice.

They turned around and saw the clerk. She took the key in the door and easily turned it, opening the door. "Here you go. The doors here can be a pain." She said, dropping the key in Dean's palm. Both brother's watched as she walked away.

"Damn." They said in unison.

They walked into the room and Dean fell onto one of the beds. "Jesus who knew driving for ten hours could kick the crap outta you?"

"Get up. We have to find out something about why this spirit is terrorizing this family." Said Sam.

Dean got up as Sam turned on the light switch. "Dean!"

Dean saw something that caught his eye. "Shit!" Dean jumped and pulled out his knife.

They saw a familar looking angel in a trench coat.

"Dammit Cas! Warn us next time?" Dean said, sitting down on the bed with a thump.

"I apologize." Cas said.

"What do you need?" Sam asked.

"You are needed."

"Well we are working a job-"

"This is important."

"You wanna elaborate a little."

"You need to leave now." Said Cas.

Before they could ask a question, Cas had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

Cas re-appeared in front of them, with blood on his clothes.

"Whoa Cas! You okay? What happened?"

"We need to go." He said, placing his fingers on both their heads.

Bobby was sitting at his desk, drinking a beer, when Dean, Sam, and Cas was suddenly in front of the desk.

"What the hell you idgits? You trying to give me a freggin' heart attack!"

"Cas what was that?" Asked Dean.

"Your location was being watched."

"By who? Demons?"

"No, it was something else. I couldn't make out what it was."

"What's with the blood?"

"I was attacked by demons."

"Hold on...you just said we weren't being watched by demons."

"No you were not, but they came."

"All right, well I'm confused." Said Dean.

"As am I." Said Cas.

"You okay?" Sam asked, referring to the blood.

"It's not mine."

"What is going on Cas?" Asked Dean.

"There have been mass murders all over the globe, of all supernatural beings. To the point where they are becoming endangered."

"So somebody is killing off the monsters in the world. Why is that bad? They are doing our job for us."

"They are killing angels too." Cas said bleakly.

Dean didn't say anything, when he saw the look in Cas' eyes.

"Why is killing all the evil sonsofbitches a bad thing?"

"Because there must be balance in the world Dean. If the good outways the evil..."

"Then the world's gonna go to shit." Said Bobby.

"So you're saying if we don't have beings that kill and torture, the world won't survive?"

"Yes." Said Cas.

"That's..."

"Freaking messeed up."

"As bad as that is, what does it have to do with us?" Asked Dean.

"We've been ordered by heaven to find out what is killing the supernatural beings and kill it. Then we help them repopulate." Said Cas.

"NO!"

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
